pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Slam
Body Slam is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It was TM08 in Generation I. Description |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A full-body slam that may cause paralysis.}} |The user drops its full body on the foe. It may leave the foe paralyzed.}} |The user drops on the foe with its full body weight. It may leave the foe with paralysis.}} |The user drops on the target with its full body weight. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user drops onto the target with its full body weight. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} Effect In battle Body Slam does damage and has a 30% chance to paralyze the target. In Generation I, Body Slam cannot paralyze -type Pokémon. In Generation VI, Body Slam cannot paralyze -type Pokémon. In Generation VI, if Minimize was used prior to using Body Slam, Body Slam will not miss and its power will be doubled. In a Double Battle, Body Slam can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Body Slam can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |23|23|23 ( ) 22 ( )|23|35|35|35}} |||||40 ( )|40|40}} / |34|34|34|29|33|33 ( ) 35 ( )|32|STAB='}} |31|31|31|21|21|21|21}} |35|35|35|21|21|21|21}} / |1||||||}} / |39|41|51|39|44|44|44}} / |25|15|13|18|18|18|18}} |35|43|33|33|36|25|25|STAB='}} ||29|29|34|34|34|34}} ||31|31|40|40|40|40}} ||31|31|46|46|46|46}} ||50|50|46|46|46 ( ) 41 ( )|41}} / ||60|60|52|52|52 ( ) 43 ( )|43}} ||43|43|24|24|24|24|STAB='}} |||26|36|26|26|Evolve}} |||20|33|33|18 ( ) 27 ( )|27}} / |||37|37|37|37 ( ) 41 ( )|41}} / |||19|19|19|19 ( ) 26 ( )|36}} / |||19|19|19|19 ( ) 26 ( )|26}} / |||19|19|19|19 ( ) 25 ( )|25}} |||20|20 ( ) 15 ( )|15|15 ( ) 20 ( )|20}} ||||29|29|29|29}} / ||||29|29|29|29}} ||||45|45|45|45|STAB='}} ||||33|36|25|25|STAB='''}} |||||29|29|21}} |||||25|25|25}} |||||40|40|40}} / |||||48|48|48}} / |||||48|48|48}} / |||||48|48|48}} ||||||42|42}} ||||||48|48}} / ||||||48|54}} ||||||33|33}} / ||||||35|35}} ||||||32|32}} ||||||32|32}} ||||||32|32}} |||||||Evolve}} / ||||||46|46}} / |||||||33}} By breeding By TM Trivia * Body Slam is one of the three moves that had its move-animation in Red & Blue slowed down due to rapidly flashing colors. The others are Thunderbolt and Hyper Beam. Gallery Body Slam depicted in Generation III |games6 = Body Slam VI.png Body Slam depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Body Slam VII.png Body Slam depicted in Generation VII Body Slam(Let's Go).PNG Body Slam depicted in Generation VII (Let's Go) |anime1 = Lt Surge Raichu Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Lt. Surge's Raichu (anime) Ash Muk Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Ash's Muk Ash Snorlax Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Ash's Snorlax Luana Marowak Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Luana's Marowak Drake Dragonite Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Drake's Dragonite (anime) Misty Poliwhirl Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Misty's Poliwhirl |anime2 = Golem Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Golem (JE034) Macy Slugma Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Macy's Slugma Vincent Meganium Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Vincent's Meganium Ash Bayleef Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Ash's Bayleef |anime3 = Natasha Slugma Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Natasha's Slugma Meg Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Meg Marcel Snorlax Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Marcel's Snorlax Dominick Swalot Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Dominick's Swalot Katie Walrein Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Katie's Walrein Harley Wigglytuff Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Harley's Wigglytuff Ash Torkoal Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Ash's Torkoal |anime4 = Mars Purugly Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Mars' Purugly Mamie Purugly Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Mamie's Purugly |anime5 = James Amoonguss Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by James' Amoonguss |manga1 = Agatha's Arbok Body Slam.PNG Body Slam being used by Agatha's Arbok |other1 = Body Slam XD.png Body Slam depicted in Pokémon XD BrawlSnorlax.png Body Slam depicted in Super Smash Bros. Brawl |other2 = Casey Meganium Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Casey's Meganium (In Pokémon Chronicles) Lorelei Lapras Body Slam.png Body Slam being used by Lorelei's Lapras (In Pokémon Generations) |games2 = Body Slam II.PNG}} See also *Heavy Slam Category:Moves with a base power of 85 Category:Moves that cause paralysis